Guilt
by TehUltimateAZZHOLE
Summary: Jack Stevens is trying to forget his past as a U.S. Army Ranger. So after a day where he finds out his best friend dies, Jack himself dies while saving a boy from being hit by a car. Now Jack is in a world who's story he helped create, he will show PSICOM, and everyone the true meaning of Justice. Formerly Soldiering Saviour
1. Chapter 1

Pain And Numbness. That was all I was feeling. I looked down at my usually clean Ranger Combat Uniform. It had bullet holes riddling through my Kevlar-ridden hip. Don't get me wrong, it hurt like hell. It wasn't like in the movies, books, or comics, the adrenaline wasn't doing shit to numb the pain.

I looked over, my best friend, Staff Sergeant Michael Thompson, was lying on the dusty floor of the desert. He was on his face, wasn't moving, and was breathing, so I guessed he was unconscious. Then I saw something that made me panic like a 5-year old caught stealing candy. Snipers. They were aiming at Mike! I ran and jumped on Mike. Something hit my back with exploding force. Then everything went dark.

breakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreak breakbreakbreak

I opened my eyes. 'Same fucking dream again', I thought. I got dressed, put my Alex Mercer Replica jacket (Yeah I'm a fanboy big friggin' deal) on, got my papers and put them in my courier bag, and walked to the Square Enix HQ, AKA, my job. I said hi to John, the dayshift Security Guard. Like Mike, John was one of the people in my squad that got a job at the company.

When I walked in everyone was silent,'Weird', was the one thing that came to mind, it gave me a bad feeling, then what happened next literally destroyed me from the inside out. Simon, a coworker that everybody likes, walked up to me and looked up at me because I was the tallest person in the building, and told me this,"Jack, Mike died in a car wreck last night". I dropped my bag after I took it off, and felt the worst pain I had felt since my father, my last living parental figure, had died. Immediately I cried, then anger took it's course. I punched my office door so hard that it knocked the door off it's hinges while my hand went through the glass.

Everyone stepped back, they had to feel at least a little intimidated when a 6-foot 4, 285 pound man built to, what they presumed, the human peak of physicality, had gone into beserker rage. I saw my boss, Samuel Danson, and asked him if I could have the day off. He said yes, then I fished 400$ dollars out of my pocket and gave it to him for the door. Then I gave him my storyline papers out of my bag and left.

Outside, I saw something that scared me so much. It was a little boy, no older than 8, crossing the street. As if to intercept the boy, a red, beaten up F-350 was coming in at high speeds. I didn't think, I just ran like Forrest Gump. By the time I got to boy, the truck was about five feet away. Stretching and putting as much force as I could in my left hand, I pushed the kid.

He was safe. I sighed mentally. Then, before everything went black, I told God thank you.

breakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreak breakbreakbreak

When I woke up, I wasn't sure if I was looking at white, or a very bright light."Hey Jack", I knew that voice, it was of someone that I and my sister learned our morals, ethics, and beliefs. The man that taught us integrity, honesty, and doing the right thing no matter what. The man that turned me into the greatest martial artist and parkour specialist the United States Military had ever seen. My father, Robert Stevens.

"Dad, is that you", I asked. "In the flesh, son". Then...he tried to punch me in the face. I caught it then blocked a kick he aimed at my knees by raising my right leg. I pushed him back and tried using some boxing body blows that he blocked and parried. We stopped, Dad told me this,"Looks like your even better than I was at your age"."You taught me everything you know"."Your right, but that's beside the point son".He now had a very serious look in his eyes,"Son, God sent me to see you because he needs you to become the Saviour of one of his worlds. He'll give you real superpowers to compensate your lack of defense in this world, which you somehow helped create." What world", I asked." The word Cocoon ring a fuckin' bell"?

Shit

End

Character Profile

Full Name: Jack Thurston Stevens

Height: Six Foot Four

Weight: 285 pounds

Occupations: Video Game Storyline Writer For Square Enix, U.S. Army Ranger(Formerly), Volunteer Police Officer, Martial Arts Teacher.  
Age: 23  
Personality: Jack is sarcastic and very pessimistic. However, he has strong sense of justice and compassion. His years in the Army Rangers have also taken a toll on his mind and have made him very bitter of The Taliban and Al-Qaeda along with making him very bitter about violence and killing. His friend Mike has often said that only him and his sister Rebekah have kept Jack from falling into pure depression. Jack has ADHD, making him naturally talented in battle, as well as giving him great reflexes. Jack is also a master of several martial arts that include but not limited to, Krav Maga, Systema, Eskrima, Aikido, Kun Tao, and Xingyiquan.

Appearance: Jack is very muscular and stocky. His hair is Dark Brown that is shaved into a very short buzz-cut. He is often seen in his leather jacket, a gift from his sister. It is black with with white wraparounds on the the upper arms, and red tribal designs on the back. Also, he carries a rust orange and black backpack that has one strap with him everywhere. Despite having far denser muscles than human, Jack's muscles have metaphysical appearance that makes him look like a well built man. However, Jack's eyes have turned red with a black slit since he gained his powers making him wear contact lenses or sunglasses in public.

Powers:

Superhuman Strength- Jack's muscles are 8 times denser than a human's, allowing to be strong enough to balance cruise liner on his pinky, Jack can also use his Telekinesis tactily to increase it even further.

Superhuman Speed- Jack can run 300 MPH. Jack can also use his Telekinesis tactily to increase it even further.

Superhuman Durability-Jack can take a rocket with only bruises to spare, Jack can also use his Telekinesis tactily to increase it even further.

Regenerative Healing Factor- Jack's wounds can heal within seconds

Superhuman Reflexes- Jack's reflexes are 40 times greater than a human's allowing him to catch bullets without trying

Electrokinesis- Jack can discharge and absorb electricity, as well as make makeshift weapons out of it.

Full Human Brain Potential- Jack unlocked the 100% potential of the human brain. This grants Jack telekinesis, increased intelligence, further increased strength, and even greater reflexes.

Telekinesis- Telekinetically, Jack can lift 30 tons.

DNA Mutation- Jack can mutate his or others DNA to give them new powers, however, the process is extremely painful and can potentially kill him.

Skills  
Smooth Talker- Jack can talk his way out of nearly anything.

Genius Level Intelligence- Jack's IQ is 168.

Master Martial Artist- Jack Has mastered several reality based martial arts. He was acknowledged by his superiors as the greatest CQC expert the U.S. Military had ever seen.

Former Boxer- Jack was a Golden Gloves Boxer in High School.

Parkour Specialist- Jack learned Parkour after being honorably discharged.

Former Soldier- Jack was an Army Ranger, as such he has Special Forces training.

Marksman- Jack is the only Army soldier to ever win the Wimbledon Cup.

Detective Skills: Jack trained with Military Police in interrogation and finding evidence.

College Degree: Jack has a Bachelor's degree in Criminology.

Master Tactician- His experience as an Army Captain has let Jack develop unique guerilla and squad based tactics.

Story Writer- Jack has a talented imagination that allowed him to release 3, with one that became an award winner.

Weaknesses

Water- Jack must discharge all electricity to bathe or he will repeatedly electrocute himself.

Metabolism- Jack must eat very large meals or his body will eat itself inside out to fuel his powers.

Electricity Absorbtion- Jack must absorb electricity to discharge bolts and let his Healing Factor work to full power.

Mutation Pain- Mutating his or others DNA is excruciatingly painful for Jack and can possibly stop his heart from the shock.

End Character Profile

For you people questioning how Jack helped create a world, every work of fiction in our world creates an alternate world where everything works out like it was written to. Please give me a good review, Also I need a Beta Reader to help me out. Constructive Criticism is appreciated. If you don't like something then please be polite as you can about it. Also, I don't want to hear about being Jack godlike. He is strong, but he has flaws and inexperience with his powers, so he can be beaten. See ya, kaijukiller17 out.


	2. Chapter 2

You ever feel like you hate your parents so much, that you want to strangle them? Live with my father, you'll either try to kill him, or yourself. After our mom, April, died in a car wreck when I was sixteen, dad had Rebekah start self-defense classes while he upped my training to the point I couldn't even move. When I turned 18, I got into North Georgia College. Because of all the college classes I took in high school, I finished in only 2 years.

During college, I didn't have a job, had no income to get food or textbooks, and had no money to pay for clothes, dates, or further martial arts training. So I did something that I have no regrets for. I signed up for the National Guard. I got called in once, to rescue people in a town near Savannah that had fallen victim to a large flood. I rescued 4 large families, 6 dogs, and two mothers and their babies. Apparently, a Lt. General in the Army was overseeing the rescues and saw how much commitment I was putting in.

Two days later, I get a letter saying I was going to be promoted to Sergeant. Yeah, that's right, not a Private First Class, not Lance Corporal, not Corporal, Sergeant. Another two days later, I'm on Fox Five, someone had remembered the name on my uniform and said thank you over the news. That one person made 19-year-old me feel so proud that I asked for full duty in Afghanistan and off I went. When I got to the camp I was stationed at, along with 2 fresh Privates and a Lance Corporal that both Privates nicknamed 'Asshole,' who lived up to the namesake, we were inspected by our Superior, Lieutenant Luke 'Laughs' Dawson.

Everyone called him 'Laughs' because Dawson was one of the nicest guys you could ever meet, he had the greatest sense of humor, which was not limited to cruel pranks when someone asked for it. Also among the crew was Mike, who everybody called 'Brawl' for the simple reason of his short temper and bulging biceps scaring the living hell out of everyone. We had three female members in the camp, among them was Kira 'Killer' Ross, a woman who made Megan Fox look like a drag queen, Sara 'Forgotten' Marshall, whose nickname came from the Jason Segel movie, and Angelina 'Heat' Pineda, who was the rival of Ross in the beauty department.

The Privates were John, who I worked with until my semi-heroic death, and Harold, a tall, muscular guy whose voice made him sound like a tiny woman. Asshole's name was Bill, a guy that I had to pull Mike off from more times than the guy talked in sentences. Nobody liked Bill, who I think liked getting his ass whipped Mike, Pineda, and Harold. One time he pushed Dawson too far after making some snide remarks about his dead wife. It wasn't pretty.

* * *

I woke up in an alley, with money, an iPhone, and a note in my pocket that detailed my powers, weaknesses, and that new music that I might like will automatically be added to the phone.'Thanks you crazy old bastard', I thought. I looked around and saw a bar, which I entered. Inside it was pretty normal, just people escaping their work and home lives for a drink and a cheap meal. I went to the register and payed for a table, the hostess told me to choose any available table or booth, I thanked her and sat at a medium-sized table.

The bar wasn't very crowded, so I could hear the TV just fine. It was detailing the Fireworks Ceremony, which I definitely would like see, and detailed how long it would go on. Just as the program ended, the waitress came. She was cute, she had raven hair, was around 18, average height, and had very friendly smile, her name tag said Lebreau, 'The NORA member,' I guessed. I ordered a drink and a burger, nothin' fancy.

As soon as I ordered, two guys, both with face tattoos and bald heads, walked in.'Skinheads', I thought. One pointed a pistol that looked identical to an M1911 at the hostess while the other pulled out a gun that resembled a MAC-10, pointing it at the patrons. I grabbed two steak knives on the table and threw them at the arms holding the guns. They hit both of their targets, I then got up and grabbed Skinhead #1 and threw him into a ceiling fan, which broke and fell with him until he hit a now broken table.

Then, I hit Skinhead #2 in the throat, he grabbed his throat desperately and gagged for breath, searching for a way to breathe. I grabbed a bottle from the nearest table and smashed it over his head, knocking him unconscious. I grabbed the pistol and searched with success, finding 4 extra clips. I walked out in hurry, but not before giving the hostess money for the damages. I put up the hood of the grey hoodie underneath my jacket and walked at a normal pace, walking faster would attract some kind of attention.

* * *

All I knew is that I was in some kind of mall, so I grabbed the largest cone of ice cream they were selling. I sat down on a bench, putting spoonfuls of chocolatey deliciousness in my mouth. I looked up and saw a woman with grey hair, and a kid around 13 with the same hair color laughing. This is how the day mom died went.

* * *

It was December 19th, the day before my 17th birthday. Mom took me out to the mall to spend time with me, it seemed like a great day until the ride back home, this rich drunk sack of shit named Jude, he was driving a DUI and crashed his Challenger into our Subaru. Mom was still alive, but unconscious, so I pulled her out of our car, Jude was screaming at what did to his car, so I kicked him in the balls to shut him up. She didn't make it to the hospital. To my greater anger (and Dad's), Jude showed up at the funeral drunk off his ass saying that he was going to sue us for property damage and assault, I told him that he meant two counts of assault before me and Dad jumped him.

* * *

I was done with my cone so I threw it away. I took off my hood and walked into a pawn shop. There I found what I was looking for, two extendable batons that I could use to take full advantage of my Eskrima training.'Perfect', I thought. Then I did something I hadn't done in a long time. I smirked.

End

Remember, Please leave either good reviews, constructive criticism, or polite flames. kaijukiller17, out.


	3. Chapter 3

Well, after my little stint at the bar, they decided to remodel. It now looked like what it was supposed to be, a beachside bar. The next time I came by Lebreau immediately thanked me and hugged me, telling me I was welcome any time. From that, then and there we were friends.

She introduced me to a group I'd heard about, NORA. Apparently it was a group that acted like a neighborhood watch in a way, killing any monsters that got in to Bodhum. Their leader, Snow Villiers, was a good guy with his heart exactly in the right place, not only that but he was pretty damn BIG, which I mean.

Snow was probably the biggest guy had ever met, he was about 2 to 3 inches taller than me and had the build of an MMA fighter, with clear boxing skills to back it up. He was always wearing a beige coat with vest underneath, along with a scarf of some kind always tucked into his pants. He also wore some tactical boots that looked identical to mine, except his were grey, and mine was a pale desert color. He offered me the chance to join NORA but I declined, saying I left that life of fighting behind. Everyone was looking at me interested,'Crap, they're interested in my past life', I thought.

* * *

I was sitting on the couch in my apartment, just thinking. It was thrilling and all, but I was wondering something else, why wasn't I recognizing anyone? It was like they were all erased from my mind and were intended to have that meet-a new-person effect on me."Enjoying Cocoon Jack?" I turned and saw my father in the corner, leaning on the wall to his left. I hadn't been surprised, so I looked at him and asked,"Why don't I know anyone until I met them?" His reply was,"Simple, I want you to feel like you were meeting them for the first time, after all, you didn't have allot of friends in High School. "Dad, you forget the fact that I am on a world CALLED COCOON, NOT FUCKING EARTH," I screamed.

"Son, I love you to the point where I would kill myself to make you happy if I weren't already dead, just please promise me that you'll make some good friends and if you can, enter a relationship?" I sighed, "Fine, is that all?" "Actually no, I have good news or bad news, depending on how you feel about it."

* * *

God's champion. God's FUCKING CHAMPION. I don't know whether I should be jumping for joy and be flattered or cry my eyes out full of sadness for the fact I won't be able to go to heaven for five hundred years. I had to remain in this dimension because the guy upstairs foresaw three different events, all ones I would prevent.

After shooting off every volt of electricity I had in my body inside of my apartment, I got walked to work. My boss, Ambrose, had me stationed at the hunting section, which I internally cussed him out for. The hunting section of the store was the least popular section of _Reflexes Sports Store_, due to the simple fact that this was a large city. The people who did buy something from hunting usually bought some weird shit, for example, a guy once bought 4 bear traps from hunting, when the guy at the register, Krypt, asked what it was for, the guy just smiled really creepily and said it was for a game. That's why I hate the hunting section.

I put down my phone after Snow's fiancé, Serah, walked in."Hey Jack", she greeted. "Hey Serah, you need help", I asked. She wanted to know where the survival knives were. "About two isles down from where you're standing", I informed her. She came back with one that had been constructed for emergency combat situations and SERE situations. "You know you're the first person to buy a survival knife here in about three weeks", I told her. "Well it's my sister's 21st birthday and- she never got to finish as a loud male voice screamed "HEY".

I looked over and saw something that made my blood literally freeze in my veins. The Skinheads. It was the very same two bald-headed, face-tattooed bastards I had humiliated at Leabreau's bar, which they had attempted to rob. Behind them were at 8 to 9 guys with bald heads and the same tattoos, which meant one thing of course. I had beaten up a gang leader and his right hand man.

"Serah, go get Ambrose to call the Guardians", I said. She nodded and went into the Martial Arts Dep. to find my boss. The leader, a guy about 3 years older than me and 2 inches shorter, walked up to me and talked, "Me and my guys have a bone to pick with you", he said. I knew what this asshole was trying to do, he was trying to intimidate me. I couldn't help but laugh at this dumbass, " Oh no, no, no, no, you see, you can't scare me with your little I'm-a tough-badass schtick, because no matter how many weights you lift, no matter how many people you've wronged, no matter how many tattoos you get, you won't scare me". He lashed out at me with a punch which I let connect, it didn't even tickle so I started my own version of an ass whipping.

I headbutted the leader, knocking him flat out. The next guy ran at me with his fist reared back, so I superman-punched him hard enough to break his jaw and knock him out. The third one grabbed me by the jacket, but I slammed my hands down on his arm lapels and slammed my palms into his chest, caving it in. The fourth guy tried to punch me, but I caught it with one hand and twisted his arm, before spinning around him in a clockwise motion and extended my arm out, clotheslining him. The fifth one was smarter, trying to come in from behind, however, I did reverse-roundhouse kick which got him in the throat, breaking his adam's apple. The sixth guy tried throwing a chair at me, which I caught in mid-air and threw it back into him, rendering him unconscious. Lastly, the two remaining guys ran at me, trying to do a double lariat on me, so just ducked, with them knocking each other out.

I turned around and saw a shocked Serah, an excited Snow, and a very suspicious looking Ambrose.

"uh, You still want that Knife"?

**Not really getting alot of reviews. Please, as always rate, comment, and subscribe**

**(Guy In Audience) "Wrong website asshole"!**


	4. Chapter 4

I remember the first firefight my squad was in during my first and only tour in Afghanistan. It was a small group of insurgents that consisted of 8 Iraqi police officers turned Taliban or Al-Qaeda (Never really found out). Despite the fact the firefight didn't last long, me, Pineda, and Harold were hit in different places, all non fatal, but it hurt alot. I was hit the shoulder, Harold was hit in the hand, and Pineda was hit in the leg.

I was the biggest and most physically intimidating person in the camp with Mike coming in at second. That's what made Marshall start calling me 'The Giant Killer' (Comes from a movie that watched in my childhood.), which eventually caused everyone to call me the foresaid nickname. About two weeks after I started being called the nickname, Pineda, Mike and I had been sent to search a house that a suspected Al-Qaeda operative was living at. While I was searching the Bedrooms, I guy that had about 2 inches and 30 pounds on me had hit Mike over the head with a rusty iron crowbar, knocking him out. Then he snuck up on Pineda and dragged her into a secret door in his bathroom.

I heard Pineda scream when he pulled her under the door, so I raised my my Benelli and saw Mike lying on the floor in the hallway. I quickly checked him and dragged him into a bedroom, then locked the door. I heard Pineda scream a couple more times and and was able to find the hidden door due to the owner's carelessness of forgetting to put the rug back over the door. The door was locked on the other side so I shot the hinges off with my shotgun.

When I found them, he had already taken off her flak jacket and had ripped off her pants. He saw me and ran at me. He had taken me by surprise and and was able to lift and slam me into a wall. I recovered quickly and had to elbow the man in the back of the neck two times before letting me go. I acted quickly and punched the would-be rapist in the throat before throwing a kick to his knee, breaking it in a 90 degree angle.

When the three of us got back to base, I told Mike not to talk about it to anyone especially in Pineda's presence, from then on Lance Corporal Angelina 'Heat' Pineda had my back as much as Staff Seargant Michael 'Brawl' Thompson did, solidifying our group of friendship in the Army forever.

* * *

I was in the Weapons Department, business wasn't really tight today, hell I think even the Hunting Department had more customers today than Weapons, so I was just Chillin' on my iPhone (Which, to my joy didn't need to be charged,ever). A woman resembling Serah had walked up to the counter, so I put away my phone. "I need my gunblade fixed and cleaned", she explained simply. I looked over the gunblade, it was a Blazefire Saber gunblade, which was a rare and sought after weapon due to a factory fire that destroyed most intended civillian and military sales models.

The gunblade was heavily modified, albeit very poorly, it was a wonder the thing hadn't fallen apart after these many years of use. "Did you modify this yourself", I asked. She nodded with a mix of pride and impatience. "Well I hate to offend you but you did a really crappy job modifying it, you see the folding mechanism for the blade here is being blocked because you put the recoil supressor in the wrong place, it should be right where the barrel meets the cocking mechanism, not the tip of the barrel". She looked at me with surprise and self frustration.

"Your Guardian Corps., aren't you", I asked. "What gave you that idea", she replied sardonically. I smirked, "The overserious attitude and lack of fashion", I replied, my mouth dripping with cynicsm and sarcasm. She looked flustered and helpless in the situation despite her rank on her uniform, which said Seargant. "What's your name?".

My smirk became a grin," Pease Spankme", she looked like she was about to use the gunblade to cut off my precious babymakers so I cut to the chase. "Jack T. Stevens, at your service, hun." She looked at me, seemingly studying me, "Lightning Farron". Yep, She and Serah were definitily related.

"Your the first person to ever mock me so you have my respect", she informed the handsome devil with a buzzcut, which happened to be me. "Well nice to meet you, Lightning, please tell Serah hello for me". She looked at me questionably, "I know her through Snow", I answered the unspoken question. We talked for a couple of more minutes before she left the counter.

I looked at the counter and realized she left a small slip of paper at the counter. It was a phone number. I looked over at her retreating form, looking at the nice view from the back of her body. "Stop looking at my ass!"

Shit

End

**Please, I need more reviews! Just to help me with any mistakes I've made. I ask you Read, Review, and Like. Guest reviews count**


End file.
